Demi-god Retreat
by AwkwardFangirl917
Summary: A week long retreat on a remote, luxurious island as a reward for the demi-gods. What could possibly go wrong? Mature for sexual content and situations as well as language. Multiple pairings & Includes the Heroes of Olympus characters. *Revised from the previous submission that contained codes and retarded shit.
1. Intro

"You packed yet, Barnacle Brain?" Annabeth asked, wheeling her suitcase behind her as she entered the Poseidon cabin.

Percy sat on top of his overflowing suitcase, attempting to zip it up.

"Almost... Done..." With one final zip, it finally closed.

"Is that just your make-up bag?" Annabeth teased, kissing Percy lightly on the mouth.

"You look great." Percy smiled.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to be late, everyone's waiting at the camp entrance." She said, wheeling her suitcase away as Percy followed her.

They met up with their friends, all clad in casual clothes, bags in hand.

The demi-gods were being rewarded with a special retreat. The gods were pleased with their children's successful quests and decided they needed some time off, some time to just bond without having to save the world or kill monsters every five minutes.

And the campers were happy to oblige. Each one stayed up late packing, waiting for it to be morning so that they could leave to the remote island of Sympera, where they'd be sleeping in luxurious hotel suits overlooking the gorgeous beach.

They all had plans this trip.

But no one planned for what would actually happen.

The flight there was fast and easy.

Percy was glad he wasn't struck by lightning or anything. He kept stealing glimpses at Annabeth while she was reading Modern Architects, in her white t-shirt and jeans. He loved the way her blonde hair fell down her shoulders in soft curls.

Leo tinkered with a mechanism of some sorts, tearing it apart then rebuilding. He sat behind Piper and Jason as they talked, staring out the window and laughing with each other.

Jason made animal shaped clouds outside the window just for Piper. He even made one look like Leo, which made Piper laugh hysterically.

Hazel fell asleep on Frank's shoulder, lightly snoring but Frank didn't mind. When he wasn't playing with Hazel's hair, he was watching the Kung Fu movie playing on the plane, which somehow reminded him of his Uncle Zao.

Nico sat at the back of the plane, staring at the window solemnly. This sort of travel was so slow compared to shadow traveling. Yet everyone insisted he board the plane with them. He contemplated many things, mainly the gods' "generosity" with this trip. He knew it was too good to be true.

Rachel sat a few seats above and across from Nico, somewhere behind Percy and Annabeth. She was very focused on painting her stubborn middle toe with purple stripes while listening to The Pierces on her iPod. Everyone on board laughed when she sang some lyrics out loud at the top of her lungs, even Nico.

And then there was Thalia, practically green, hunched over the toilet in the cramped restroom stall. She silently prayed to her Dad to make this plane ride less sufferable, which he listened to. She felt a little better almost instantly.

She shakily walked back to her seat across from Leo, and he gave her a wink, which in turn rewarded Leo with a bonk on the head from Jason. Thalia rolled her eyes. Obviously totally impressed with Leo... Or not.

And they were only halfway through their plane ride.


	2. Aphrodite's Game

As they landed on the white sand beach of the island, everyone was taken aback.

Even the deck that they were walking on was pristine, with it's red cherry oak boards lined with candles that flickered, giving off warmth and light.

The island seemed to give a rejuvenating aura, and it affected Percy especially.

After they all settled into their individual rooms, which were dome shaped and hovered over the sea, accessible only by docks; they made their way to the shore line where a large bonfire awaited the demi-gods (and Rachel).

Nico was the last to sit down on the logs, joining the rest of his friends.

"Sweet!" Leo exclaimed as he practically inhaled a chocolate bar labeled _The Loveliest Chocolate on Earth!_ on a nearby table.

Under the bags of chocolate, marshmallows, graham crackers, and skewers, Leo found a small card stock note that had a cursive message written in a pink gelled ink which smelled like roses.

_Enjoy the chocolate my dears! Eat to your hearts content. Love you darlings. - Aphrodite_

Everyone complied, and offered their first s'more to the flaming hearth in respect for the love goddess' hospitality.

After eating multiple campfire delicacies, they washed down the sweets with an assortment of beverages, that magically appeared on the table. And some of the drinks weren't even virgin necessarily.

Rachel wondered if the gods knew that they were drinking alcohol, but soon dismissed it when she saw a not cared signed by Dionysus, saying to drink up.

She took a sip of her piña colada, and tugged at her sweater.

Annabeth leaned into Percy and he pulled her closer to him. Rachel looked away from their intimate gestures.

Then, she heard a voice whisper into her head. Well, not necessarily whisper. She just had this feeling.

She had been possessed enough times to know how the Oracle felt inside of her; when it took control. And this message wasn't coming from the Oracle. A feeling of pure passion, lust, and love seeped it's way into her.

"Let's play a game." She suggested, well it really wasn't Rachel who suggested it. It was as if the idea had been put into her head.

"What? Truth or dare?" Thalia snickered.

"That's a good one... But I was thinking more along the lines of Never Have I Ever." Rachel grinned. The thing was that Rachel had never even played that game before. She didn't even know how she knew the rules.

"What's that?" Leo asked, munching on a graham cracker.

"Okay, so everyone goes around the circle and says something they have never done, and anyone who has done that deed, must remove a piece of clothing." Rachel instructed and everyone listened attentively.

"I'm in!" Leo's fingers radiated heat as flames danced along his finger tips. He was especially excited because you know, girls... Removing clothing. Seemed great to him. He couldn't wait to see Thalia...

Piper looked skeptical, but she was the only one who wasn't excited and nodding their head in agreement to play the game. She didn't want anyone to know what she had done before... Or see her and her gorgeously beautiful body that she tried her best to cover up by wearing oversized sweatshirts and jeans.

She wondered why everyone else seemed so okay with playing the indecent game, surely everyone wasn't THAT open-minded. But Jason was perfectly okay with it, so she agreed to play as well.

"Cool, so... I'll start! So as you know, I'm the Oracle; I mean, virgin Oracle. So, obviously, never have I ever had the pleasure of making love." She admitted, biting her lip as her cheeks were tainted pink.

She looked around the circle to see if anyone would remove their clothes and surprisingly, Hazel removed her black sweatshirt, her cheeks a blazing shade of red. She was shitting bricks, I mean literally. Okay, not really bricks, but some diamonds rose from the ground, and she warned everyone not to touch them.

"H-Hazel?" Frank asked incredulously.

"T-this was before we met... I mean, before any of you were born really... Except for maybe you Nico," She smiled nervously, "I only had one friend and we were alone a lot..."

"Hey, that's perfectly okay." Piper smiled, assuringly.

Frank looked into the fire, then turned back to Hazel.

"It doesn't change what I think about you." Frank whispered into her ear, slipping his strong, large hands into her own. Being so close to the fire made him uneasy, and the stick in his picket seemed to grow heavier and heavier, but he endured all because of Hazel.

She was so incredibly grateful for him, and he was next to reveal something he had never done. Hazel wondered about his past.

Everyone awaited his answer.

"Never have I ever... Uh fantasized about someone in this group of the same sex." He said simply.

This caught people off guard. Not that it was surprising that Frank was so heterosexual, but the fact that he was bold enough to think of that confession let alone say it out loud.

They were even more caught off guard by the people removing their clothes. It seemed as though, no matter how hard they tried, their hands moved on their own accord, making it so that no one could lie about something they had or had not done.

Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel, and Nico each removed their jackets in unison, each incredibly embarrassed.

Jason shot Nico a panicked look, which made Nico look away, mortified.

By then, it seemed that the alcohol had kicked in and people were getting bolder.

Thalia and Rachel thinking that way was easy to understand; both of them having to swear off boys. It seemed only natural to like or think about girls for them. But Annabeth and Nico? Percy wondered who Annabeth could have liked, a tinge of jealousy struck him, but he shook it off.

And then there was Nico, poor confused Nico.

Hazel cleared her throat.

"Never have I ever..." She paused, thinking, "pleasured myself..." She lingered on the last part, as if she was too embarrassed to say the words out loud.

And to everyones chagrin, their hands moved on their own accord. Some removing their first piece of clothing, and others removing their second.

Leo chuckled, "Damn hormonal half-bloods. Gotta relieve that stress."

Nico somehow felt less alone. All this time he had felt so different, so alone. He didn't have a girlfriend... Or boyfriend for that matter, and spent many nights alone. But seeing as everyone had, 'served' themselves, he somehow felt better.

It was Piper's turn, when Thalia joked, "What hasn't an Aphrodite child done?" Which earned her a few giggles.

"Ha ha, very funny... But, never have I ever... Used an iris message as a means to watch campers change." She directed her eyes towards Leo, who's hair had caught fire with his embarrassment.

"It was one time!" He complained while removing his suspenders, though he wasn't the only one, as Percy pulled his shirt over his head.

Annabeth hit his chest, hard.

"Explain..." She demanded.

He threw his hands into the air.

"I... I was **trying **to contact you about a capture the flag strategy... I didn't know you were naked..." He said defensively while all his other friends laugh.

"Percy, you're such a perv..." She huffed, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Excuse me? It was an accident! Alright, never have I ever read a dirty girl on girl novel." Percy declared.

Annabeth's ears turned pink, as she removed her button up blouse, which made her thank the gods for wearing an undershirt.

Rachel, Thalia, and Leo also removed their shirts.

"Hey, a hunter needs a little fanfiction every once and a while..." Thalia shrugged.

Frank and Jason could hardly contain their laughter.

"Leo?"

"What? Lez novels are pretty hot..." He admitted, running a hand through his curly wild hair.

"I-I read it for the plot, okay?!" Annabeth pouted, turning away from Percy.

"Can't we play something else?" Piper suggested, and Annabeth looked at her as if she were her saving grace.

"What do you have I mind?" Frank asked, sipping his alcohol laced Coke.

"I don't know... Good old fashioned truth or dare?" She shrugged.

"We're halfway through the game, might as well finish it." Thalia tried to cover herself all she had on was her bra, pants, and underwear.

Leo had to stifle a nosebleed.

"Okay, so since Percy so rudely interrupted the circle, we'll start backwards. So, Nico..." She gestured towards the black haired boy.

He tried his best to look confident. He was just glad that they weren't playing truth or dare, because he dreaded the routine question of who do you like? And that was the thing- Nico didn't know who he liked. He was older, sure, but he still remembered those feelings that never seemed to go away completely. How he longed to feel loved, a requited love. The only two people he ever felt for romantically were pretty off limits.

"I... I've never kissed anyone." Nico said solemnly.

A wave of pity washed over the campfire, as everyone else had kissed someone before.

It was so elementary; so common to have kissed someone. Nico was 16 (anatomically) now, how could he not have ever been kissed?

With that confession, Percy and Leo were clad in only their boxer briefs; which the girls didn't mind. Their muscles flexed with anticipation, and their skin seemed to glow from the fire light, Leo especially.

Nico and Jason still had their lower bodies covered, wearing their pants.

Rachel stole a few glimpses at Nico's bare chest. His skin was almost as pale as the sand, but his hair was darker than the night sky. He had filled out well since they were kids. He'd grown taller, his muscles and chest had developed, and he had lost his baby face; leaving a chiseled and strikingly handsome face.

Then there was Jason. Piper's heart nearly skipped a beat when she looked to her right and found her blonde boyfriend. They had had some pretty steamy make out sessions, but they had never seen each other shirtless. Piper just wanted to reach over and run her hands down his tan, deep abs.

Jason couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that Piper had the most clothes on while the rest of the girls had only an undershirt and their matching sets of cute, lacey underwear.

"So you've never _ever_ been kissed?" Rachel asked, stressing how in disbelief she was.

"Not once."

Everyone looked around the circle, waiting for someone to take one for the team.

"So, I don't know if I told you guys, but I talked to Apollo; he's a pretty nice guy. You know, when he's not flirting with me all the time..." Rachel glowered.

"What'd he say?" Frank asked, his admiration for Apollo, very apparent.

"I'm on break; I mean, we're all on break. So, for the remainder of the trip, I'm free to do whatever I please, as long as it isn't the BIG rule. You know, gotta remain 'pure', but I won't be sprouting prophecies until we get back." She dug her toes into the sand.

"I wish Artemis would cut me a break like that. Boys are still of limits completely..." Thalia whined.

"Are you still sure the no boys thing isn't seasonal?" Leo asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Dude, that's my sister." Jason interjected.

"Your hot sister." Leo corrected.

"You guys are pathetic. If there's something I've never done, it would be that I never _ever_ liked Leo." Thalia stuck out her tongue.

"Hurtful..." Leo pouted while Thalia shrugged.

"What I'm **trying** to say is," Rachel Rose from her seat, and walked around the fire, "I'm allowed to do _this."_

Herlips gingerly pressed up against Nico's as a gasp escaped from his lips. His fingers dug into the log, and Rachel's hands cupped his face. She tasted like pineapple; so tropical. She was extremely exotic. Her fiery red curls defiantly stuck out from her head band, her green eyes mirrored emeralds, and her creamy skin had little specks of freckles spreading across her cheeks. Her lips were so soft and warm in contrast to the son of Hades' cool temperature.

Their mouths moved in perfect unison and it was the best first kiss Nico had ever imagined to experience.

"Uh... Are you guys done _eating_ each other?" Leo laughed, obviously aroused and anxious.

"Yeah, get a room!" Frank howled and everyone joined into the laughter.

Nico was still in shock, reeling from that ambush. He'd never felt that way before. For some odd reason, he felt... Warm and tingly. The feeling was so foreign.

"I'll just uh, let you recover." Rachel giggled.

"So how was it?" Piper asked."

"Still better than Percy..." Rachel teased and everyone began laughing hysterically, chanting "ooohhhhh!"

"Hey Percy, wanna put some ice old water on that burn?" Jason mused.

Percy shook his head, smiling.

"Hey.. I was like thirteen." He defended his cheeks pink.

"Wow, I can't believe I was Nico's first. I'm just gonna let that sink in..." Rachel reclined in her seat.

Nico was still dazed.

"That.." He began.

"Woah there tiger, don't hurt yourself." Frank chuckled.

Thalia clapped her hands together, "Well, let's move on, shall we?"

"Your turn Thalia."

"I already went."

"When?"

"I just said, 'Never have I ever liked Leo.'" She repeated triumphantly.

"Ohhhh you were serious? God, you must really be dedicated to Artemis to have resisted me for so long..." Leo smirked.

"Not even in your wildest dreams, tool box." She retorted. There was tension between the two demi-gods, that much was obvious.

If that were the case, then why was Piper receiving these vibes?

"Alright, alright. I have one." Percy wiped his chin before continuing, "I have never skinny dipped before."

"The son of Poseidon has never skinny dipped before?" Hazel scoffed.

"Not yet." He smirked.

Just then Percy practically jumped out of his seat, still half naked, he pulled Annabeth's hand.

"Percy!"

"It'll be fun..." He kissed her on the lips. She ran after him giggling, and they undressed as they ran, which was easy for Percy considering he was only wearing one article of clothing.

It was too dark to see their body parts anyways.

"Awwww yeaaaahhh!" Leo yelled, running down the beach, wearing only his tool belt, but only his tan backside was visible to the everyone.

"Why not?" Rachel shrugged, undressing so that she was only in her bra and panties which had a striped print on them. Nico was so entranced with her body, that he too ran down to the beach; even if he was too self conscious to shed that one piece of material that would make him completely naked.

Ultimately, everyone ended up in the water; half of them stark naked, half of them only in their skivvies, splashing at each other, swimming around.

The water wasn't even cold; if anything it was unusually warm.

Percy pulled Annabeth closer to him in the water. He could feel her breasts rub up against him, and her wet hair clumped at her shoulders. She looked exquisite.

This time, Rachel didn't look away. She wanted that. She wanted to feel someone against her, admiring her the way Percy admired Annabeth or how Jason stared at Piper or the way Leo stared at fried chicken. She wanted someone to love her the same way Leo loved Calypso. She wanted someone to vow to always love her and do whatever it takes to come back to her.

And even though she was the Oracle; she hoped that she'd find love on this trip. She knew that she was granted only a week to bend the rules and love a boy. And with that kiss that she shared with Nico, she knew that things wouldn't be easy. She'd just fall for him even harder and then after a week, everything would change.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Rachel turned to find Nico di Angelo wrapping his arms around her waist, closing the gap between them.

"Thank you." He kissed her collarbone and she rolled her neck seductively.

And the night was not even near over...


	3. The Morning After

Rays of sunlight hit Rachel's eyes as soon as she groggily opened them.

As soon as she adjusted her eyes to the harsh light, she looked around to find that she was _not_ in her dorm room. Then, a sense of recollection filled her as she realized that she was on a retreat, in a seriously sweet hotel room.

A smile played on her lips, as she stretched her body out, emitting a sound of pleasure then pure terror as her hands rubbed up against the warm, naked backside of none other than the Ghost King himself.

Scrambling in the sheets, Rachel lifted the blanket to find that she herself, was naked.

"Holy fucking shit." She whispered, completely mortified.

Rachel carefully and skillfully got off the bed as quietly as she possibly could to find that she could only find a few articles of clothing on the floor, in which she changed into.

She could _not _find her favorite, purple striped bra.

The clock on the bedside table read 6:59 a.m. as Rachel fumbled with her Converse.

Her suite was just a few paces across the deck, if she could-

She nearly jumped out of her skin as the alarm clock went off, and Nico di Angelo shifted in his bed, moaning loudly and punching the snooze button.

Rachel hauled ass out of the room, and into her own suite, slamming the door behind her and waiting for her heart rate to return back to normal.

Rachel pulled out her hair as she racked her brain trying to figure out what in the _Hades _happened last night.

She remembered the plane ride, unpacking, and laughing a lot at the bonfire. Did she go in the ocean?

Oh gods she didn't- No, she _couldn't_ have had sex last night... She would have been reduced to a pile of smoldering ash on contact if she were to be penetrated.

She sighed with relief, but still felt a lump in her throat. She hoped that someone would know the events that took place last night, and that she didn't do anything _too _embarrassing.

With a long, hot shower and a fresh change of clothes, Rachel brushed her hair and teeth and felt brand new.

She made her way down to the beach the deck, flattening out her t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Rachel!" Annabeth called, holding a cup of steaming coffee with Percy and Thalia laughing next to her.

Rachel's demi-god friends were all laughing and conversing over breakfast on a large cherry oak dining table, lined with exquisite platters and plates of delicious looking food.

It seemed a bit out of place for Rachel; a complete and elaborate dining set in the middle of the beach, so close to the shore, but nonetheless she smiled and walked over to them.

Leo and Frank were scarfing down as many pancakes they could as some kind of competition, while Hazel just laughed during the whole ordeal.

Piper and Jason fed each other grapes lovingly, kissing each other gently with each smile they shared.

Rachel's eyes met Nico's but he showed no emotion, turning his attention to his oatmeal and toast.

Rachel served herself some orange juice and a bowl of mixed fruit and greek yogurt.

She pulled up a seat next to Annabeth, and the blonde plucked a grape from Rachel's bowl.

"What do you wanna do today, prophecy girl?" She smiled.

"What _aren't_ we gonna do today?" Rachel replied.

"I like your attitude!" Annabeth winked, "We were thinking of doing some water sports, you in?"

"I think I know who will win every single game, and I don't have to be the Oracle to foresee that." Rachel joked, raising an eyebrow to Percy.

"What? I can't help that I'm good with water. I'll go easy on you guys, though. Scouts honor." He promised, smiling as Annabeth playfully hit him on the shoulder.

The teens all laughed, joked, and ate until Leo finally brought it up.

"So, we musta gotten be fucked up, right? Anyone remember last night?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" Piper asked.

"Do you?" Thalia's forehead creased.

"Yeah... Why?"

"I honestly can't even remember either." Frank scratched his head.

"Me neither." Rachel admitted.

"You guys have _got _to be kidding me."

"Uh, could you just... You know, refresh our memories?" Percy laughed nervously.

_**Piper: **_

Piper stared around the table, realizing that everyone _seriously_ could not recall what had happened at the bonfire... Or afterwards.

She sighed loudly. "We made s'mores, had a few drinks, played some campfire game, then went swimming. Really nothing much happened..." She shrugged.

She couldn't tell them. It would ruin everything. How would she even explain what she saw last night? 

"Really? That's it? No wild partying?" Leo was almost disappointed.

If anyone knew what happened last night, things would be _too_ awkward.

All she knew was that this trip was _not _what she thought it would be.

Something was going on - and her mother was a part of it.


End file.
